The bat dancer
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Brought to a palace full of wonders thanks to Shahra, Sonic meets some lovely women as one in particular holds his fate in her hands. Contains hypnosis and multiple endings.


The Bat Dancer

He had close to no time like this anymore.

Usually, after any adventure, Sonic had barely the time for a nap until either Eggman, a shadowy threat or something else came to his immediate attention. With many enemies and more situation than he could handle usually, the speedy hedgehog almost never had a break to simply be at ease, as peace.

This time was different, however, as he had nothing but the opportunity to explore and have fun. Having saved a fictional world, the Arabian Nights, Sonic was followed by Shahra, the genie of the ring, only to have some adventures of his choice. With the friendly djinn by his side, the blue blur went to the highest peaks, to many towns, to the city in the sky and many other areas, taking his time to catch the many sights that had been denied him in his urgency to stop Erazor Djinn from destroying it all.

Meeting many different people and simply having a good time, it almost felt like a vacation as Shahra gave him some favours now and then. Conjure food, a flying carpet, suggest locations and many other things were handled by the genie. He could not help but feel that she did so out of guilt, yet he knew that there was nothing he could say right now to alleviate this feeling for her. It was better that she work it out of her system in her own way from what he figured.

Flying above a vast desert, the hedgehog was falling asleep thanks to the fluid, yet soothing motions of the carpet he was riding on. The hot sun and the small wind on his body making him wish to take a nap, he felt almost obliged to surrender to this sensation, until Shahra shook him a little to keep him awake.

''Master, we'll be arriving soon and I don't think you want to be drowsy when we get there,'' she said, calmly yet with a certain firmness to her tone that indicated that pushing her aside would be an error in judgment.

''I already asked that you call me Sonic, Shahra,'' he said, feeling a bit irritated that she was always so submissive to these rules inflicted on her person. ''Where are we going, already?'' he asked, scratching his head as he tried to take a sitting position on the flying carpet.

''It's a surprise, mast...Sonic. It's a place, however, that should please you very much,'' she teased, her lips curling into a little smile. Looking at the horizon, the genie's face then turned into a radiant smile as she apparently saw what she had been searching for.

Seeing her reaction, Sonic tried to look near the same place as she did, yet saw nothing. Thinking that Shahra must have higher genies senses and a better perception than he did, he trusted her judgment as he tried to guess just where they were going. ''Is it a city?'' he asked, not even sure that such a vague question would get a precise answer.

''No Sonic, it is not a city,'' she said, laughing a little as she found his guess amusing.

''Is it something mystical or magical in nature?'' he guessed again, not finding this very fun. He hated mysteries and all that they entailed, preferring largely that he knew what things were and where they could be found.

''No. Don't worry, though, you will find out very soon,'' she retorted. Still guiding the carpet toward its destination, the genie of the ring simply glanced at a fixed point in the horizon as she somehow felt a bit more energetic, yet also more silent than usual.

Seeing her like this was kind of odd for Sonic, as she was much calmer and reserved usually. Perhaps it was something that she somehow could not talk about, something that would be immensely different than what they had done previously. His mind lingering on the matter, a speck on the horizon became visible as he squinted his eyes to observe it.

Getting closer and closer due to their speed, it was a small, yet hugely decorated palace with a rich-looking garden. Clashing very much with the rest of the desert, this seemed almost like a mirage so much it was uncanny. With a small lake on its side and many drapes to indicate its all-too-real presence, this was a small miracle in the harsh environment they were in as Sonic was quite impressed with what he saw.

''Welcome to the palace of wonders, Sonic,'' Shahra cheerfully said, as if observing a personal triumph standing in her face.

''What is this place?'' Sonic replied, taken away by the breathtaking beauty of the place. With animals and many men tending to the gardens, this palace seemed like a small paradise that could simply not be true in any conventional and logical manner.

''It's a place I built hundreds of years ago, when one of my masters designed this place for me to create. I might not be powerful like Erazor, but I sure can use my magic creatively when there's a need to. Everything here is due to my prowess and they have used this palace for, let us say, very pleasant things,'' she explained, looking at Sonic with a little smirk on her face.

Missing the look she gave him, Sonic merely kept on looking at the sight in front of him. Sitting near the edge of the carpet, he could not avert his eyes from this as he admired the architecture and the impossibility before him. With all the answers standing before him, he could not wait to explore the insides of this little wonder.

With Shahra landing the carpet and making it disappear instantly, he would soon get his wish as a squirrel dressed with a turban and baggy clothes greeted him almost instantly. ''Welcome, traveler! I see you arrive in the company of one of our greatest friend! That would then make you a great friend as well. Is there anything we can do for you?'' he asked, giving them a warm smile as he shook Sonic's hand.

Sonic, about to say something, was interrupted by Shahra as she looked at the squirrel. ''Ahmad, I want you to give this hedgehog the very best treatment you can give. Let it be known that it is from me to the mistresses of the house,'' she heartily said, vanishing suddenly into her ring as if hiding from something.

Confused by all of this, Sonic was about to try and summon her again until the squirrel put his hand on his shoulder. ''My friend, you have been granted something special. However, I do not believe the lively and lovely Shahra wants to be in your way whilst you live these magical moments. Let her be and follow me, if you please,'' he said cautiously, not trying to sound too forceful in his friendly suggestion.

''Uh...okay, I suppose,'' the hedgehog said, still not understanding what she meant and what would happen inside these walls. Following him, they passed through a small corridor as he tried to guess what it was that would be great for him. ''What did she mean by mistresses?'' he asked, this little detail bothering him for a second.

His question, however, was answered quite quickly as his eyes expanded in stupefaction. Inside the palace could be found not only rich decorations or many types of gold and jewelleries, but also some impossibly beautiful women. As if stumbling inside a harem of grand proportion, many types of animals could be found, with weasels, other hedgehogs, birds, echidnas and too many others to count were all sitting and displayed without their knowledge in a manner that would arouse any male setting his gaze upon them. While some of his friends and acquaintances had some kind of counter-part in the Arabian Nights, none seemed to be present here as the ladies before him were all unknown as far as he saw and knew.

With each of them dressed in silk clothing that revealed their stomach, cleavage and many curves and assets, the speedy hedgehog suddenly fell silent, as if he knew not how to react or what to say. Almost intimidated by such opulence in loveliness, he began to thank and curse Shahra for bringing him to such a place, now understanding why she had left him alone with them.

As the hedgehog felt small in such a paradise, Ahmad the squirrel then approached a blue bird dressed in coins and shiny metal, as if she was a barbarian beauty. Whispering inside her ear, she then smiled as her yellow beak indicated that things would turn out to be very interesting quite soon. ''Very well Ahmad, you can go back to your work. We'll take care of our esteemed guess,'' she said in an overly friendly tone, dismissing him with her feathery hand.

With the squirrel now away, Sonic was all alone with them, the only male that he could see within these walls as the bird approached him sultrily. Shy, he felt as if he did not belong with them, his inexperience with women being a major issue with his present attitude.

''So, I heard you're a friend of Shahra, our benefactor?'' she said, getting closer as to make sure he could breathe her perfume. The scent of fruits and jasmine overwhelming him, Sonic stuttered to answer as he could see many other women getting nearer as to charge at him with their loveliness.

''Ah...that would make you a very, very esteemed guest, then,'' continued a tigress, purring as her veil-based clothes made her look almost-naked.

''Then, it would be right to make you meet the headmistress, then,'' an echidna suggested, her purple colorization not undoing her fine form under her green robe.

The bird putting a hand on his cheek, she then gave him a seductive look as she nodded at her sister's words. ''Yes, he will meet the loveliest and certainly most seductive one of us. Come, my friend. The good times have only started,'' she said, grabbing his hand gently as the women escorted him to a higher level in the palace.

Not resisting in any way, Sonic felt that his heart was about to explode. Those women were nothing like Amy Rose, the annoying girl that kept on pestering him despite the fact that she was barely a teenager. No, those were real, beautiful women that decidedly wanted to make him have a good time. Excited about the prospect of seeing the most beautiful of them all, he simply went on with the flow as their scent and enthusiasm washed over him.

Arriving to a small room in the higher part of the palace, the women stopped behind him as they announced him to the women living in such seclusion. ''Mistress, we have a friend of our benefactor here! Show him your magical ways and let him know the pleasure of your presence!'' the blue bird loudly proclaimed, letting him go to the leading lady.

Seeing that they observed him, Sonic felt that he would perhaps have to go to her as to just see who she was and if she was this lovely. Happy, yet disappointed, that he was going away from the women's gaze as he advanced, he looked at the many silken drapes and cushions that were placed there. Whoever she was, she was most assuredly not living alone atop the palace if the sitting places where any indication. Pushing the drapes aside and carefully not moving anything, Sonic finally saw who resided here and was quite surprised, not saying a word as he inspected her.

He had seen Knuckles as Sinbad the Sailor and Tails as Ali Baba, the only two persons he had seen as characters from the world of the Arabian Nights, until now that is. In front of him comfortably sat one who he knew in his world as Rouge the bat, a thief that had a fixation on jewels and gems. She was quite a beauty and was somewhat flirtatious, yet he always knew better to trust her whenever she was implicated in something.

In this world, however, she was simply striking as the purple pants and heart-shaped silken tube-top compressed her breast as to make it appear even more tantalizing than he thought was possible. With red lips, glistening jewelry made of gold and sapphires, an oiled body and a gentle, yet sultry smile on her face, the thing that struck Sonic speechless however, were her eyes as they locked on his. This was the gaze of a woman who knew what she wanted and would do what was necessary to get it and right now, he was her target.

Gulping, he tried not to make such a fool of himself as he tried to remember that she was most probably a different person here. ''Hello, my name is Sonic. Who are you?'' he asked, quickly cursing himself for such a mellow and ordinary introductory sentence.

Rising up, she walked with a grace and an allure that seemed to make her seem divine. Her body and her jewelry shining due to the sunlight bombarding the small room she was in, she was an amazing-looking, fully-grown woman that Sonic certainly would like to know better. ''Greetings, Sonic. You are a friend of Shahra, right?'' she asked, getting near as she was visibly amused by his general attitude in front of him.

''Uh, yes. I actually have her ring right here with me. See?'' he said, showing his gloved hand as the small golden ring around his finger indicated that he was telling the truth.

''I see. Has she told you about this place, then?'' she asked, inviting him to sit down with a well placed hand on his shoulder and a motion of her other hand.

Obliging her, he sat on a very comfortable cushion as he looked at her do the same. ''No. She actually wanted this to be a surprise. I can see why,'' he answered, his eyes set on her sublime form.

''The palace of wonders has existed for hundreds of years, offering a different lifestyle for those who have the courage or the luck to find it. Within its walls are many, many women who have been blessed with great beauty, knowledge and certain abilities that many would never dare to dream about. When a man finds himself within these walls, he is given a choice: live in peace and pleasure here in exchange of a fair amount of labor, or go away and forget about this place forever. I don't think it will surprise you that most, if not all, men choose the first option over the second one,'' she explained, pouring some tea that had been prepared for her beforehand.

Picking up a small cup that was offered to him, Sonic drank the bitter, yet very decent beverage as his curiosity was not sated yet. ''What happens if women find the palace?''

''They are either changed by the enchantments here and are offered to stay here forever, or they are sent away without any memory of this place. Like with the men, the first option has always been more popular than the second one,'' she further explained, taking a sip of her cup as she licked her lips due to the taste.

''So, what happens now?'' Sonic asked, having his own ideas and desires about what occurred next.

''Now, I shall entertain you and make your moments here simply unforgettable. Did you know that I am the only woman that has been granted the title of headmistress with the complete support of everyone in the palace?'' she said, changing the subject as she finished her tea.

''No. I didn't know that,'' Sonic said, humoring her as he kept on thinking about how impressively pretty she was.

''There have been many who took on the role of headmistress, always with some resistance with others as everyone do want to take that role. However, I alone actually claimed it with the support of everyone. Let me show you why,'' she said as she clapped her hands twice in quick successions.

Taken by surprise by this gesture of hers, Sonic was doubly so as he noticed that many women were taking place on cushions on the other side of the room, bringing musical instruments with them. Doing so with a method that indicated speed and efficiency on their part, it took merely a few seconds before they were all set. Sitars, drums, violins and other instruments that Sonic had never seen before were all handled by their lithe fingers as a soothing, yet intensely atmospheric music began filling the room and the halls of the upper room of the palace.

The tune playing out, Sonic had not a moment left as he was caught in something much more alluring as Rouge had already positioned herself in order to dance before his very eyes. The lighting of the room working to her advantage, she was almost literally shining and sparkling in her movements as her oiled body and her jewelry reflected the random sunlight in a blazing display of sexiness, rendering those simple hip movements into something that much more tantalizing.

She had barely started, yet the way she moved her arms upward and rocked those hips from right to left caught the attention of the speedy hedgehog in a good way. Whilst he still had difficulty reminding himself that it was a different Rouge, the physical part seemed extremely close as her allure was doubled by her politeness, grace and sheer sexiness. Her gaze locked on his, her look could have melted him on the spot if she only concentrated enough, with the blue blur being vulnerable to her charms at this very moment.

Never staying in one place, she then began to push her hips a little bit as her behind waggled with her small tail. Her wings flapping very lightly and softly, the fragrance of her perfume was sent to Sonic at all time, letting her scent be near him while she performed. Her hands moving like two sly snakes without any jerking movement, Rouge simply kept on being minimalistic, yet effective with her dance as her whole body kept on reflecting the light in a mesmerizing fashion.

Rising up instinctively, Sonic wanted to be close to her. A rising desire made him wish that he could be near to let go of his pent up needs. Standing tall, he took a step forward as his eyes inspected the delicate, yet delectable body of the bat dancer and headmistress of this small paradise.

No sooner that he had declared his intents with his action, Rouge danced and twirled near the door of the small room they had their discussion in. With the music switching in its pace, it began to build up in intensity as if something would be coming soon that would change the dynamic. Rolling her belly and spinning her navel, her belly button seemed to send an invitation as it sparkled more than the rest.

Whether it was due to a more focalized portion of oil covering it or due to Sonic's own perception, the hedgehog wanted to be closer now. More determined in his actions and caught in this game she was barely starting, his instincts screamed for him to claim her right now, to savor this bat that was making him more passionate than he ever thought he could be.

Getting out of the doorway as he did that, Rouge twirled and moved out of the way as she bobbed her belly and moved her chest without any grotesque display of her beauty. Appearing like an expert of things sensual and graceful, her dance was a mix between erotic and talented, between sensual and exotic. With the light still catching on her smooth-looking skin, the tanned headmistress left Sonic no room to properly get his prize as she smiled openly at this game she had begun.

Losing his head over this, Sonic smiled also, knowing that the moment he would catch her would be the sweetest one to come. Not questioning his urges and simply acting upon them, Sonic tried to hold her now as his arms advanced toward her position. Doing so gently yet with conviction, he had no wish to harm someone who was making this moment so enjoyable to begin with.

Wary of what he would try, Rouge began to flap her wings more actively, now flying softly into the air beyond his reach as she smiled even more openly. Whether it was in a mocking way or due to sheer satisfaction, Sonic could not see, yet seeing her smile was simply pleasant to his eyes. However, there was something that Sonic could not help but notice as she almost floated away from him whilst she focused her arms movements near her stomach: she was whispering. What she said, he could not know over the music, yet it made the game all the more fun to play. When he'd catch her, he would have all the time in the world to ask her just what she was saying.

Using his speed, he thought that this game could be brought to a certain ending now that the dancing beauty had teased him enough. Getting up the wall due to his velocity, he closed in on her as he felt as if time was slowing down for him. Slipping down and landing on the floor before he could even get close to her, it was as if something made it near impossible for him to reach her. Meanwhile, Rouge kept on sparkling and whispering as her eyes were ablaze with beauty and desire.

The dance in the air not losing anything in terms of allure despite the lack of solid ground beneath her feet, Rouge used the strength in her torso to sway her hips from right to left as she circled a finger near her navel. With the music still going, her whispering continuing and her motion becoming repetitive, there was something quite relaxing and soothing in her approach that made Sonic want her all the more. Jumping and running with all of his might, Sonic was always close, yet never quite there as he tried to simply touch her. Even a mere contact of his finger would satisfy him now, if only to touch this flying goddess of beauty and seduction.

With each attempt, Rouge kept on whispering as her red lips seemingly offered him something that he could not hear. Despite not hearing anything due to the music that now played madly as if representing his need for her touch, Sonic somehow knew that she was encouraging him. She was asking him to continue, to give it his all in order to show her how much he wanted it. With this perceptive in his head, he continued as he began to exhaust himself on this task. Despite the fact that he was panting and breathing heavily, nothing would keep him from being near her, not even his body at this point.

Her shiny and curvy assets spinning madly, the world spun in a way that caused some sort of vertigo for Sonic. Nothing could come into focus as details blurred and the music became less and less audible to him. Nothing could take a concise shape of form before him except the flying and dancing bat, teasing him with her superb dance and the promise of things to come. With his head being groggy, his senses spinning around and his exhaustion, Sonic could take it no more as he went on his knees, still looking at the sublime Rouge now above him.

In this current state, a revelation came to him as her whispering could now be heard in this chaotic and tired state he was in. ''Not like this...you must deserve it, hedgehog...you must make me want it...you must show me how much you need it...'' could be heard, her voice being silenced at times due to his messed up senses. Thankful that he could still see her perfectly, his thoughts became muddied as he knew now just what she meant. What could he do and what could he offer right now to make her happy?

The answer came quickly to his mind, as if a merciful and generous voice popped inside his mind: it was not about her offering herself to him, but him offering himself to her. He had understood things backward, simply put.

Forcing himself on one knee in order to make his coming action seem sincere, he then looked up as he said in a weak voice something that indicated he had the greatest declaration in the world on the tip of his tongue. ''I offer myself to you, freely and completely, oh beautiful headmistress. Do with me what you will,'' he declared, his voice somehow retaining a firmness that he knew not he possessed right now.

Making her smile confidently and with a seductive and satisfied look on her face, Rouge landed softly in front of him as she looked down. ''It was about time you finally understood the truth, hedgehog. I am the mistress in this situation and you were brought up here for me, not the contrary,'' she said, lifting his chin with her right hand as she inspected him. His eyes spiralling with blue and white spirals, her dance of seduction and hypnosis had done its work as this friend of Shahra was now putty in her hand, something that pleased her completely.

However, one thing remained: what did she want to do with him now?

Being a first attempt of mine, this story boast many potential endings, each different in their interpretations and outcomes. With this story having a lot of possible endings, I decided to simply write most of the things that come to mind, leaving the conclusion to be chosen by the reader. Without further ado, here are the choices to determine Sonic's fate as he is helplessly hypnotized by the sexy Rouge the bat.

1. Good ending.

2. Shahra's ending.

3. Transgender ending.

1. Good ending.

Sonic, helpless and unaware of what had just occurred to him, simply smiled and drooled lightly as his entranced mind processed everything as being wonderful. The body of the headmistress had enchanted him beyond words as he was at her mercy. His lust getting the better of him, his mind was now open to the many things that Rouge would have in store for him.

With a light giggle in her throat, the headmistress signaled for the musicians to let their instrument where they stood and to approach closer. Obeying instantly, the many women and men got behind the hypnotized hedgehog as some of the men looked jealously at this enthralled expression. Bowing, they stood at attention before the dancer that had so expertly brought a new height of bliss to their guest.

''Men, I want you to bring all of these women upstairs to my room. Bring me Anne, Neridia, Julian, Arami and Neeja and go practive your instruments. As for you girls...'' she began, stopping to look at the men going to complete their task as quickly as possible. ''Oil yourselves up, bring your finest clothes and get back here quickly. I want this to be special,'' she concluded, soon left alone with Sonic as the women left just as quickly as the men.

Sonic, mostly unaware of what was going on, kept his thoughts on Rouge as his altered mind was still on the dance and the chase. His eyes stuck on her belly, it was as if it was still moving with a grace out of this world, always hypnotizing him as his spirals were madly spinning in his eyes.

''Sonic. I want you to become very sensitive, yet also very resistant to pleasure. You will feel every touch, kiss and rubbing ten times more, yet you shall prove to be resistant when it comes to stamina and durability. Think of your body as being like a soft shell, like something that cannot break, yet feel anything until it is at its very limit. Resilient, yet feeble at the same time. Feel your body adapt itself as my words makes you want to do as I say. My voice and will compels you to obey...'' she said, molding him into something that would be much more suited to what she had in store for him.

His mind not understanding completely what she wanted, his body nonetheless complied as it became rigid in places, yet utterly soft in others as if his muscles wanted to submit to this delectable demand. Being utterly stiff and ready for whatever would be coming for him, Sonic could not be more aroused than he was now.

A snapping sound bringing him back to his senses, the blue blur began to see everything back into focus as what awaited him made him blush without restraint. Before him stood many beautiful women, with many that he recognized from downstairs, including the blue bird, all oiled up and clothed in very revealing outfits. See-through puffy pants, tongs, facial veils and more made them all seem exotic and sexy beyond his ability to describe, with the hedgehog now silent with his mouth open in surprise and shock.

''The preparations are complete, girls. He is all ours,'' Rouge said, clapping her hands once as the girls sat and made contact with him. About to object due to his shyness, a mere touch from one of the girls brought a chill down his spine as the complain died in his throat instantly. Surrounded by many beautiful women, Sonic was helpless before them and he loved it.

''Now to make you live the best moment of your entire life,'' Rouge proclaimed before kissing him, her lips making him melt instantly as her taste and energy left him powerless. Now putty in their collective hand, a constant sensation of pleasure washed over him as his consciousness was sent over the edge. His senses coming off and on, blurs of awareness made him realize the pleasure was heavenly, yet somehow made him lose it altogether. Seconds seemed like hours, whilst minutes went on in seconds as time held no meaning whatsoever in this divine reward that he never knew he deserved. With stimulation making him go mad, he felt himself pulse and moan in delight as visions of loveliness came from everywhere. The most frequent one, however, was Rouge as her kiss and dance haunted his mind constantly...

Having lost it, he blacked out, only to wake up on a flying carpet that was moving above the desert. The sun shining down, he quickly rose in surprise and disappointment, as if this had been just a pleasant dream. Looking around, he saw that Shahra was looking at the horizon before she realized he was now awake.

''So, did you like the reward I arranged for you, Sonic?'' she asked with a mischievous smile on her face, as if she knew very well what had happened back there.

''...it was real?'' he asked, saddened by the fact that he had been lost and unconscious through most of it.

''Of course it was, Sonic. Look behind you,'' she replied, pointing at the palace behind them that was getting smaller and smaller.

Seeing it, Sonic could not refrain himself from being utterly sad due to his performance. If only he had been more active and more awake, he might have enjoyed it a lot more. With the vision of all those women still fresh in his mind, he almost wished that he could go back there immediately to have a second chance.

''Don't worry, Sonic. It was all part of my plan. I knew you would never be able to keep up with them. That's why I asked for Rouge and her creative and powerful hypnotic talents to take care of you,'' she explained, trying her best to keep her face from turning into a grin.

''Whatever do you...?'' Sonic began asking, until he was interrupted by Shahra.

''Legendary blue rat.''

Hearing this, Sonic's eyes turned into blue and white spirals as his experience with all those women came back to him. Now quite aware of what he was living, the sensations felt all too real as the pleasure was felt through his trance. Moaning, he fell on his back on the flying carpet as his vision became all the more erotic and satisfying.

Knowing full well that she could utter those words to send him to an erotic and very real dream whenever she or he would wish to, Shahra left Sonic to his sensual and sexual dream. Having granted him this magnificent gift, she felt more at ease with her guilt as she would be able to procure him whatever he would need from now on without any trouble. Silently thanking Rouge and the whole palace, she kept on going forward as she smiled, not minding the strange sounds that Sonic made behind her.

2. Shahra's ending.

With the hedgehog fully receptive to her orders, Rouge knew instantly what she wanted from the seduced and enthralled man on his knee before him. Pleased about this development and on how easy it had been to simply reduce him in such a state thanks to her beauty and talent, Rouge clapped her hands twice to send the musicians away.

Obeying instantly, all the men and women were gone as soon as they had entered, leaving Sonic and Rouge alone in the room. Smirking before this golden opportunity, Rouge crossed her arms as she finally gave the command that she had been waiting for ever since the hedgehog had shown her a particular item.

''I want Shahra's ring. Give it to me,'' she said, softly passing her hand on his cheek in a loving manner as to emphasize how great it would be to do as she said. Sonic, with his eyes still spiralling madly and her dance fresh in his mind, could do nothing to resist this demand of hers as he silently slipped the ring off his finger. Giving it to her, he did so without protest as his mind was shut off due to the hold she had over him.

Observing it for a few seconds, Rouge admired its craftmanship as she then slid it on one of her finger. With the ring glowing slightly due to this action, Rouge smiled contently as she would finally receive what she wanted: more power.

Due to the fact that she now had a new mistress, Shahra emerged from the ring as she quickly realized what had just happened while she had been in the ring. Putting two and two together, the fact that Sonic had spiralling eyes and a submissive look and aura around him, it was not hard to see that he had been hypnotized or enslaved due to magical means. Whatever had happened, though, was inconsequent as she now had a new mistress, one she would need to obey. Bowing out of habit, she looked at the bat sporting her ring as she proclaimed, ''Greetings, mistress. I am Shahra, the mistress of the ring and I shall be your servant. You have three wishes.''

The lack of enthusiasm and energy not bothering her in the slightest, Rouge was all too happy to see that the revered Shahra would be her slave from now on. Who was she, after all, to make demands hundreds of years after she had built the place? Who was she to send pitiable men like this hedgehog to get some pleasure while she did nothing to actually help the place? Rouge cared not for the answers for these questions now, however, as the genie would be whatever she would need to be to obey her. ''Greetings, Shahra. Are you ready to actually contribute to this palace and to my ever-lasting glory?'' Rouge boasted, not caring for one bit what the genie would think. Everyone in the palace were already her slave and the genie would be no exception, after all.

''It would seem I have no choice,'' Shahra said, glancing over at Sonic who had unfortunately succumbed to the charms and wiles of this malicious woman. Somehow feeling responsible about this state he was in due to the fact that she had said nothing about the palace, she tried not to let it show as she gave a stern look at Rouge. ''However, I would be especially careful about how you word your wishes, mistress,'' she said, grinning a little as she finished.

Annoyed by this half-information that she was receiving, Rouge did not like the fact that this genie would offer her any resistance. She had hoped that she would be crushed by what she saw or that her ring would make it so she would be immediately obedient and devoted, yet it seemed that those were merely preconceptions she held. She would indeed need to be careful about what she said.

''Well, what is your first wish, mistress?'' Shahra teased, approaching her as if she was about to do something that the bat would regret.

Sent in a paranoid state of mind, the headmistress tried to think of something that would be foolproof. Wishing for devotion, perhaps? No, she could always twist this around into something vicious. All the riches in the world? No, she would make it all rain on her head and kill her due to her recklessness and her greed. Her desires beginning to sound very dangerous, Rouge felt a certain pressure as she had to trick the genie into something that would advantage her. It would prove to be difficult, however, as the genie held all the cards right now. She was simply powerless.

With this realization ringing in her head, Rouge smiled as she knew just what to wish for. If the genie would not use her powers to help her, then she would get her powers instead. Imagining how more powerful and beautiful she would be with all that Shahra had, a wicked grin appeared on the bat's face as she looked at the genie. ''I wish to steal all of your powers for myself. If you won't grant my wishes the way I want them, then I shall do so myself!'' she said excitedly, pointing her finger at the genie of the ring.

''Very well. Granted,'' Shahra retorted, letting her power flow out of her body toward Rouge. Bombarding her with her magic and her capabilities, Shahra felt her strength and her otherworldly senses quit her as it was all sent to the headmistress instead. Seeing the ecstatic expression on Rouge's face, Shahra smiled as she knew she was victorious right now.

Rouge, filled with powers she could never have dreamt of, failed to contain her happiness right now. She felt as if she could do anything, as if the world was her playground to do with as she pleased. Ready to punish Shahra for even daring to try and trick her, she was instead greeted by the vision of Shahra holding a ring that was very familiar to her.

Not letting the opportunity pass, Shahra slid her ancient ring on her finger, smiling in satisfaction as she did so. Looking at Rouge, she could see that the bat was fighting against something alien to her mind, to her very spirit. Overwhelmed by this new sensation, the attitude and emotion on display on Rouge's face changed, now filled with serenity and friendliness. ''Greeting, mistress. What can Rouge, the genie of the ring, do to please and satisfy you?'' she said, her tone being calm and utterly pleasant.

''It's very kind of you to offer, my dear genie,'' Shahra said, looking at the decidedly very different Rouge. ''I suppose you cannot even bring any resistance to what the ring tells you to do, isn't that right?'' she said, taking a glance at the ring.

''No mistress. The ring says I have to submit to you and I shall. Why would I defy the will of the ring?'' she asked, sincerely confused about this line of questioning.

''Because you are a recent genie, a mortal even, one that is not accustomed to resisting the mind-blowing properties of the ring. Perhaps you'll be able to bring back your old personality in a thousand years like I did?'' she proclaimed, amused by this turn of events.

''Perhaps. Until then, I shall be the obedient and devoted genie you deserve, mistress,'' was all that Rouge could reply. Her personality being pushed aside due to the power of the ring over her mind, she did not even mind the fact that she was submissive and loving every second of it right now.

''All right. Here is my first wish: I want for him and every person you have a hypnotized hold over to be completely free of your control.''

''Granted, mistress,'' Rouge said, clapping her hand as Sonic's spiralling eyes stopped instantly, bringing him groggily and slowly back to reality.

''My second wish is for you is to reform and be a friendly presence at all times. Repent for your sins and understand that you should never go back to your evil ways.''

''Granted,'' she said, clapping her hands once more as nothing changed immediately.

''My third and final wish is for me to return to my position as genie of the ring. No one should have this burden but me,'' Shahra proclaimed, not letting anyone stand in the way of this desire as Sonic barely understood what she had just said, his mind still recovering from the hypnotic trance he had been under.

''Granted,'' was all Rouge could say as the powers within her flowed back to Shahra, returning her to her mortal state quite quickly. With the ring falling from her hand, Shahra felt better with her powers back as she rapidly slid the ring back on Sonic's finger.

The hedgehog snapping back to reality then looked at Shahra as he had missed a chunk of what had just happened. Confused, he looked at the smiling and kind of lost bat before him, blushing at her beauty as if his subconscious somehow remembered about her sexy and hypnotic dance.

''Come, Sonic. I don't think this place will actually offer you anything after all. I was wrong apparently,'' she said, guiding him out of the upper parts of the palace. Going down the flight of stairs, both Shahra and Sonic were greeted by a large crowd of women who were shocked at the sight of their benefactor appearing before them. Kneeling before Shahra and Sonic, most did so without any second thoughts.

''Praise be to the one who freed us from thralldom. Let us worship Shahra and her guest, the ones who delivered us from the tyranny of the hypnotic bat!'' one of them said, followed by cheers.

Smiling, Shahra then gave Sonic a good look as she re-entered her ring. ''Finally, it seems that you should stay here to receive their gratitude. It would be a shame to go away so quickly,'' she whispered before falling silent.

Sonic, flabbergasted by this sudden turn of events and slightly confused, said nothing as the crowd of beautiful women converged around him. Not doing anything to stop or resist them, he simply went on with the flow as he would pass a very, very lovely and unforgettable night in this wonderful palace...

3. Transgender ending.

Rouge, somehow, felt as if things would be too simple for the hedgehog. Sure, she could give him pleasure and let him be for a night, yet she felt as if it would be too bland and too fleeting. She could do better and she knew it.

After all, she had been nothing but a thief and a liar before coming here and receiving the many blessings from this place. Love, affection, self-worth, food, shelter and a sense of peace and tranquility were all given to her here. Men would work, women would give pleasure and things were simply perfect in that regard. However, a guest of Shahra deserved more than what she would give to some of the hard-working and good-looking men normally. What could she give him?

An idea popping in her head, she had a sudden realization. After all, the place did grant uncanny abilities to those who resided inside, did it not? She had gained the ability to hypnotize others, to fool their senses and make them submit to her will easily, but others had gained abilities that were far different. With that in mind, she motioned for one of the musician to come closer to her. One of the men rising up, she then motioned for him to go downstairs as she then said ''bring me Neeja.''

Obeying her, he walked toward the stairs as she then looked at Sonic, still lost in his trance. Without a doubt, he was still picturing her dance in his mind, with her powers having an irresistible sway over his thoughts. These thoughts bringing a smile on her lips, Rouge would certainly be quite happy if what she wanted to see realize would come true.

After a few minutes, the blue bird woman came escorted by the musician, as she bowed before the headmistress in respect. ''What can I do for you, Rouge?'' she said with a familiar tone, indicating respect but also a certain equality between the two.

Happy that she had come so rapidly, Rouge hugged her as she then showed her the hypnotized hedgehog lost in his hypnotic daydreams. ''As you can see, I have entertained our guest,'' she said, waving his hand at him to show how deep he was under.

''It is plain to see. So, what kind of pleasure shall we give this man?'' Neeja asked, her eyes locked on him as if she would be too happy to have him all for herself.

''Actually, I would like to grant him something more than pleasure. An alternative of sort, if you will,'' she said, teasing her grand project before the lovely bird standing next to her.

''Oh? What could it be?'' the harem-garbed volatile said, curious.

''Do you remember your life before coming here?'' Rouge asked, not answering her question straight away to keep a certain sense of suspense lingering.

''Of course. I was a great warrior, always on the verge of defeating a new enemy of fighting to save my life in one way or another. It was a tiring life and one that I am quite happy to be removed from,'' she answered, sounding half-relieved to remember this, yet also half-irritated that she would not receive her answer straight away.

''Well, it's my idea that perhaps we could give the same chance to this man. I am sure his life must be tiresome and that he would certainly grab the opportunity for a more peaceful and satisfying life, right?'' she started to explain whilst looking at her feathered friend.

''Sure. Let him work with the other men, then,'' Neeja simply responded, a bit disappointed by this simple idea.

''What if we could actually give him the life of one like us instead?'' Rouge said with faint enthusiasm, liking the idea as she finally expressed it.

''Impossible. He's a man and the ways of this palace are formal. It's the ways the enchantments work, Rouge,'' Neeja retorted bluntly, disappointed that the headmistress would make such an easy mistake.

''Your powers are to transform things, right?'' Rouge said, a small smile appearing on her lips.

''Sure. I can change clothes and their fabrics, or fruits into other things. I can rearrange furniture and the land and...wait a minute, are you really suggesting that I try changing him?'' she said, stupefied by this wholly new idea.

''Could you do it?'' Rouge said, hoping for the best right now.

''Well...maybe?'' she said, not exactly sure about the limitations of her powers.

''That's good enough for me,'' was all the retorted the bat dancer as she then moved closer to Sonic. Putting him in his back, the hedgehog did not resist in the slightest as the touch of his mistress simply made him sigh in delight. Still firmly hypnotized, he was lost amidst a dream focusing on the lovely Rouge right now.

''Do you want me to do it right now?'' Neeja asked, getting into the spirit of things as she began to wonder if she could actually accomplish such a feat. She knew now that she at least wanted to try.

''Yes. Work your magic while I implement new information in his brain.''

The blue bird, kneeling down, began touching the hypnotized hedgehog as she sent waves of her power inside him. Concentrating deeply, she kept on thinking about the effect she wished to put in practice as she closed her eyes. Letting her power flow and her hands wander, she lost herself in a trance of her own design as her hands began to glow.

''Do not fight this new sensation in you, Sonic. Your mistress and her friend shall give you a great gift, one that shall change your life forever in a better way. Accept it and do not fight. Submit and change for me,'' she said in a reassuring and calm tone. Softly caressing his cheeks and his chest, Rouge began to bask him in her touch in order to soothe him, not knowing if distress or any other unpleasant emotions would enter his mind in this experimental use of magic they were performing.

Sonic, too happy to be near his mistress, simply lost himself in her touch and her scent. Sensing an odd energy inside him, he bade no resistance as per the request of the lovely Rouge who had claimed his heart and mind. His belly and his head burning strangely, he felt no pain despite it all.

Neeja, caressing him, began to let her subconscious act as her body moved on her own. Her feathered hand tickling him gently, she could hear him giggle a bit as the hedgehog somehow accepted her touch thanks to the words of the bat dancer. Stuck on his stomach, his muscles began to dilate and get softer as his skin became soft and smooth. Continuing their movements, his sides began to shiver at her warm and powerful touch as his hips began to contract themselves. His waist getting thinner, his hips began to re-emerge in a rounder and sexier form as his shape was but clay before her mighty powers.

Satisfied at how things were going, Rouge kept on securing her hold over him as she began to lightly kiss his forehead. ''You will become something better, something that I will be proud of. Accept this gift of mine and your life shall ever be sweeter and more fulfilling that you could ever imagine,'' she continued, keeping her eyes on the strange transformation occurring before her.

Neeja, feeling that his body was becoming more feminine, began to work her way to his legs. Were they had been skinny and lees-refined, they became a bit plumper, yet not so as to be fat and ugly. Getting a more defined form, they were instead slender and hairless, letting their blue colorization somehow reflect the light in a way that made them look beautiful instead of banal. Continuing to the feet, the red and white shoes came off as the toes and underfoot began to be played with by the feathers of the alluring and powerful Neeja. Becoming smaller, yet more defined, the now barefoot blue blur was now showing off some delightful feet as he began to laugh due to the ticklish sensation.

''Yes, all will be laughter and joy when we will be done, I promise. I will look out for you and make sure your days shall be filled with happiness after the change is complete,'' Rouge continued, kissing his cheeks as she massaged his shoulders.

Neeja, still within her trance, made her way upward as she began to play with the spikes that the hedgehog was blessed with. Making them look softer and longer, the spikes now looked like long and luxurious hair, making him look pretty instead of rugged yet handsome. Continuing her movements, she then went to his face as she then ruffled her feathers wildly. Doing so, a great many things changed instantly as his eyelashes became longer, his cheeks became less puffy, his nose smaller and his lips a bit more soft. Sporting now a definitely more feminine appearance, the experimentation was going perfectly so far.

''Do not fear this change. Embrace it as you shall be with me and with all those lovely women forever. You do want to be in this place for the rest of your life, yes?'' Rouge suggested, knowing fully well that he was in no position to refuse an offer like that.

Now moving to the chest area, Neeja pushed Rouge away gently as she began to go in circles around the nipples. His chest rising as if sucked by the motions, two orbs began to form as ripe breasts filled the form. Not too big as to not overwhelm the body and ruin the experience, Neeja instinctively knew that the hedgehog had not enough body fat to use to make him have an impressive cup size. Giving him a very modest chest, she then moved downward as to finalize the change once and for all.

''It is nearly complete. You shall now forget who Sonic was as you shall now be called...Sapphire,'' she said, thinking about a suitable name for a few seconds until she looked at her own jewelry. Thinking the name fitted this new form, Rouge nonetheless fell silent as she looked at the final gesture.

Neeja, now down to the erect penis of the hypnotized Sonic, began engulfing it with her hand as the swollen member was now covered entirely in feathers. Feeling that the rod was pulsing between her fingers, a large push of her magic made it regress into a smaller form slowly. Reducing, the penis began to lose its majesty and size surely as the chance kept on going. Changed from a respectable size to one smaller than a thumb, the reduction kept on going as the penis soon disappeared entirely, leaving the area between his legs as being bare. Swishing her feathers, another surge of magic penetrated as a feminine reproductive organ took the place of the rod that had been a symbol of his masculinity. Now fully changed into a woman, Sapphire's body was born as Neeja got away from her trance.

Silence before her own work, the blue bird was stupefied as she looked at Rouge in awe. In about the same appreciation, the bat headmistress nonetheless could not let things end like this as she then caressed the newly-changed Sapphire. ''You will now remember that you have always been my protégé, my apprentice. Gone are the memories of Sonic, replaced by Sapphire, the beautiful blue hedgehog residing in a sumptuous palace in the desert,'' Rouge said before snapping her fingers, letting those information overwhelm the mind of the transformed hedgehog.

Sapphire, waking up, felt groggy as her had spun around. Her mind adjusting to the implanted information and memories, something fought inside of her. Something was wrong somehow, yet she could not see what. Looking at her naked form, she then felt a familiar touch as she smiled at the warm embrace of her mistress. Looking back, her senses came back to her as the warm smile of Rouge the headmistress made her realize that she was safe and sound.

''It's okay, Sapphire. You're just tired. Let me carry you to bed, my dear,'' Rouge said as she picked up the surprisingly light body of Sapphire. Helped by Neeja, she then placed her inside her own bed as she lightly caressed her forehead. ''You should not overexert yourself like this. Now sleep and we'll continue our training tomorrow,'' she said naturally, as if they had actually trained.

Sapphire, too tired and feeling much too strange for her own good, did as she was asked as her eyes closed. Everything was all right after all, since Rouge was her to keep her safe and sound. She could sleep in security here.

Neeja, satisfied about her work, saw that Rouge picked up a ring on Sapphire's finger. Curious, the bird began to ask as she inspected the object. ''What is that?''

''Shahra's own ring,'' she simply answered. ''We'll put it on a pedestal and worship it. Perhaps, if we find someone who we think is worthy, one of us will bear it and ask for wishes from the benevolent genie...'' she then continued, feeling unworthy of the object as her words were filled with worship at the thought of this object being in this palace.

Quitting the room, Rouge looked behind her one last time as she eyed Sapphire's sleeping form. Content that she had given a bright future to this man, this would be the start of a wonderful project for her, as she could not wait to see what kind of woman Sapphire would turn out to be...


End file.
